


The Flame that guides us Home

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: A man with a mission, waging a personal war with the world that tore him apart and stole what's rightfully his, and a woman who was torn away from the man she held dear the most





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright Loves, we’re at Watchpoint Gibraltar” the V-tol aircraft landed and a man wearing a hat greeted them with a “Howdy,” it was McCree, Angela was the first to get out, approaching McCree, he took off his hat and nodded.

“McCree how’s the arm?” Angela greeted McCree as he showed her his metal arm, “Hurts when it’s cold but most of the time it’s fine” taking out a tobacco, he bit the end and lit it, surprised. Angela asked “Since when did you start smoking?”

“Since the day we buried Jack” puffing out a huge smoke, he noticed a raven haired woman standing and frowning at him, “Oh, Hello there bambina, why the long face?” chuckling, Fareeha took him by the collar and said “You’re with that deadlock gang am I right?”

Laughing at her, McCree said “Was, with them, but that was a long time ago” letting him go, Fareeha hugged him and to his surprise she said “I missed you Jesse” the confused look from McCree warranted the laugh of Angela and Lena

“Err, Fareeha?” McCree asked to which Fareeha nodded, “Miss you too, kid” ruffling her hair, they saw Winston walking towards them.

“Good to see you’re still acquainted, let’s head to the command room and talk” motioning them to enter the building.

“As you can see, Gibraltar’s been attacked but I managed to defend it” Winston stopped. He then said in a serious tone “Have you heard of the news lately?” walking towards the base’s television, The channel he was tuned in was reporting of a mysterious attacker who stole some equipment from the fallen headquarters.

Turning the volume louder, the newscaster said “This mysterious attacker earned the nickname ‘Soldier 76’ by the public is still at large” turning the television off, Winston motioned them to enter the command room.

“Alright here’s the deal. This soldier 76 man might be a threat, but he can be a valuable ally, so…” Fareeha cut him off “NO! We’re not teaming up with that thief” Winston removed his eyeglasses and asked “And you are?”

“Fareeha Amari, Chief Security officer of Helix, and that man took down the guards under my command. I suggest we kill him now” Fareeha was fuming angry when Winston showed her a news article titled ‘Mysterious man, saves child’

“I’ve been watching his every moves, the Tactical Visor that he stole has a tracking device that monitors his every move, and right now he’s at Deadlock gorge” hearing this, McCree stood up and shouted “WHAT?”

“Deadlock Gang is my responsibility, why is that man there?” wearing his hat, he said “Winston I’m headed up there now”

“Good idea, Jesse take Lena and Fareeha, you too Angela, I think he stole some of your tech too” Angela flashed a puzzled look “He stole our prototype Biotic field that was intended only for field testing, he might have done something to our tech so please you have to take it back”

Nodding, Angela asked “Winston is my suit ready?” Winston nodded and replied with an enlightened grin “oh Angela, it’s always ready for you, it’s at the med bay” Angela then took off.

Winston on the other hand stopped McCree, Lena and Fareeha from leaving for a while.

“There are two possible scenarios in this. A) we apprehend and make this 76 guy join us or B) we kill him, there are no highway options here so we have to choose on the fly, and remember, shoot when fired upon” Winston then told them to get some rest.

Angela stepped in the Med Bay and she saw the SR- MK 2 ‘Valkyrie’ Suit. She noticed that it was not the same color as she wore, rather it was cobalt blue, thinking Winston had done something with it, she called Athena,

Taking off her clothes, leaving her in her underwear, the suit spoke “Scanning” it took a few seconds when the suit said “Body Signature match. Good day, Doctor Ziegler”

“Athena” Angela asked as she stepped in front of the mirror “Why’s my suit color blue?” the AI then lit up and told her “ _I was commanded by Commander Morrison to color it cobalt blue. Shall I revert to its original color then?”_

Shaking her head, Angela replied with a sigh “No, it’s fine”

Inspecting her equipment, Angela looked at the significant change of her Valkyrie suit, compared to her old and worn out suit; the fabric that was used was installed with a self-repairing module to prevent it from wear and tear.

Aside from the auto repair, her suit had a built in self-medicating mechanism to keep Angela both alive and well, but the biggest change that she saw was the wing suit that was attached to her suit’s back.

Her old wings used jump jets to get her to high places, knowing that was a dangerous attachment, Jack changed it to a more reliable V-Tol (Vertical Takeoff/Landing) attachment, making her wings act as both gliders

Staring at the mirror, Angela can’t help but shed a happy tear because even at his last moments, he was caring for her to make a new Swift Response suit for her, noticing a mini disk on her pocket, she took it out and a note was stuck to its side

The note had a ‘open me’ written on it, immediately looking for a computer, Angela inserted the disk, she saw a picture of a new Caduceus Staff that Winston, Jack and Torbjorn were making.

Clicking on the other folders, she scanned the files when a particular file caught her attention.

“Caduceus B. Prototype”

Opening it, she saw a pistol “What should I do with this pistol?” looking at the notes, she saw a line that read “ _After finishing the pistol, I stored it to Angela’s locker in the Med bay, I never want her to kill but in this situation, she might have to defend herself. I hope Angela remembers her passcode, but to be safe, I wrote it as 1248”_

Chuckling, Angela remembered that January 2, 2048 was the date that Jack met her, and coincidentally their first night together “Oh that devil remembered it after all”

Walking towards her old locker, she typed in the password. Lo and behold, the Caduceus Staff was there waiting for Angela to use, and at the side of it was the Caduceus Blaster that was holstered beside the staff.

Taking them out of the locker, Angela held the staff and saw that there was one new feature that Jack enhanced. There was a switch between making the Nanobots heal or enhance the abilities of the intended target.

Feeling ready for tomorrow, Angela sat at her chair and read few notes regarding on how to use her new equipment. At each time that passed, Angela grew curious at the blaster that she have, so to test it out, Angela pointed at the wall.

“I hope I still know how to shoot” gently squeezing the trigger, the blaster fired making Angela’s hand raise up from the kick back of her new weapon, Athena assuming that there was another break in raised the alarm.

Quickly McCree, Fareeha, Lena and Winston went to her office in full combat gear, ready to eliminate the intruder but to their surprise, they only saw Angela who was still in shock of the weapon that she fired.

McCree approached Angela and nudged her a little, “Angela? Are you alright?” Angela who was still in shock laughed a little when she said “This gun was different from the weapon that I had before” stretching her arm a bit, she stood up and said “I was just trying the gun, no need to be worried, won’t happen again”

Winston who was in worry said “Angela, next time please fire your weapon in the firing range, not in your office” he then turned around and walked out “Oh Angela, you have to rest” Winston then closed her door leaving Angela alone in her thoughts.

“Alright that’s enough for the day, I have to rest” taking off the suit, Angela slumped to the bed and stared at the ceiling, “Thank you Jack” Angela whispered, closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

Morning came and Angela was ready to head to Deadlock Gorge, Winston who was in the command room called them out.

“Alright, this is our first mission, we have two missions to be exact first is we find this ‘Soldier 76’ either we recruit him if he cooperates or eliminate him if he attacks us, second is we take down Deadlock Rebels and secure the Gorge, any questions before we head out?”

Lena raising her hand asked “Winston, That tactical visor he stole, was it the…” Winston nodded and said “Yes Tracer, that was the Tactical visor with aim enhancements, if activated triggers the automatic reload of the Pulse Rifle so watch out for it, if he ever uses it, we’ll know because a holographic HUD will show pointing out targets for him to aim at”

Lena then nodded and stood up “Alright then team, Dismissed” all of them walking towards the Hangar. Boarding up the V-ToL aircraft, Lena typed in the coordinates and flew.


	2. Chapter 2

A man took shelter at a burger stand where lots of people were eating; he was reading the paper that reads “Soldier 76, still at large” at the front page of the newspaper he was reading.

Drinking his coffee, the mysterious man looked out and saw a group of bikers hollering at the road towards the gorge “Right on time” he grinned as whispered to himself

Standing up, he paid for the coffee and headed out, he wore his jacket that was hung at the coat hangers at the entrance, the jacket was mixed with the colors red, white and blue, but the main trait that his jacket had was the large number 76 on its back.

Grabbing his bag, he walked towards the gorge.

“Hey man, that gorge is home to the deadlock Gang, you must be crazy?” the man stopped, looked behind the man that shouted and said “Yeah, I’m crazy alright, got a doctor’s note here, wanna see?” a hand on his pocket, the man shook his head and slowly walked away from him.

“Reyes should have cleared place a long time ago” the man wore his mask and took out the rifle that was inside his bag, “it’s time to clean up this place” jogging towards a covered area, he noticed a familiar aircraft landing not far from his position.

“Overwatch? What are they doing here?” Soldier 76 asked to himself as he saw the aircraft silently land. He grumbled a little then he said “just don’t get in my way and there’ll be no problem”

Taking out a pair of binoculars, he counted the passengers of the aircraft, “McCree? Lena? Winston? Who’s that woman?” but his eyes widened behind his visor when he saw Angela

“Angela? What is she doing with them?”  The momentary distraction made Soldier 76 step out of the covers and directly in the spotlight

“HEY! IT’S HIM!” the guards started firing the moment one gang member shouted.

“CRAP!” 76 said who then covered at the metal barrier. The turret gunner at the tower rained 76 down with machine gun fire pinning him to his cover.

76 heard a rocket fire. Preparing to intercept it, he instead saw the rocket projectile towards the turret instantly destroying it, with a puzzled look, 76 ran towards the ground units who was attacking him.

“I got you in my sights” turning on his visor, it helped him pinpoint the rebels and one by one, they fell dead.

Reloading, 76 ran towards the entrance when five very large and muscular men tackled him to the ground.

76 who was stunned covered his face with his arms when he heard a woman scream “Get back!” launching a flare rocket that knocked the attackers away from him, Fareeha landed in front of him slowly while aiming her rocket launcher at him.

“You son of a bitch attacked my men in Switzerland” aiming it towards him, he gruffly said “Go ahead, shoot, we’ll both die here” raising his pulse rifle Fareeha had little hesitation on firing when a woman shouted “NO!” at them.

When Fareeha faced Angela, 76 took this opportunity to run to the entrance. “Fareeha stop, don’t kill him, I need him alive” Pharah, removing her helmet asked “God damnit Angela, I had him in my sights”

“Fareeha, I need him alive and unharmed, I need some information about him” sighing, Pharah wore her helmet back and said “Stay with me then, we’ll get him together” she then pressed lightly the earpiece that she’s wearing and said “Lena, the area’s clear, land the aircraft at the middle

“Roger that” Lena radioed as the aircraft touched down the field as Lena disembarked the aircraft, Fareeha asked “W-where’s McCree?”

 “I don’t know love, I thought he was with you” the trio looked at the entrance when they heard a familiar gunfire.

Walking towards the entrance, the trio noticed that the gunfire started to cease down and only a sound of a conversation was heard.

“You’ve been hiding for too long, give me one reason not to shoot you” cocking the hammer back, “And don’t bother on reaching for that piece of shit in your side”

“Now answer me, who are you? And why did you steal that equipment? And why are you involved in elimination of this gang, you’re not even involved in this?” the soldier only stared at McCree who was looking angrier than Fareeha, “You won’t talk eh?” he approached the soldier and pointed the revolver directly at him.

This intimidation was nothing to the masked man when he replied; “keep waving that gun in my face then it’s going to involve me” the tone of his voice was grim when McCree in a calm manner slowly put down his pistol.

Fareeha, Lena and Angela soon approached the two men slowly, when the soldier pointed his finger at them and said “Don’t come any closer” approaching the three slowly, McCree readied his pistol when he saw the soldier flick a knife.

“There’s a wire below you” he knelt down and cut the thin wire that was connected to a grenade pin. Sighing, the three then approached McCree, “are you alright?” Lena asked, while Fareeha turned her sights on the soldier casually sitting at the crate.

McCree and the others were calm when they heard a grunt. It was Fareeha hitting the soldier again and again, asking why he attacked the guards in the old Swiss base; Angela pulled her away from him.

Fareeha’s strength though was not enough for Angela to handle when she called for Lena to help her restrain the out of control Fareeha. Being pulled away from him was strenuous but it’s even harder when Fareeha shoved Angela while taking the pistol away from her.

“FAE NO!” ignoring the pleas of Angela, she shot the seated man, her anger in full extent, she shot the soldier a few times at the chest, stomach, the arm and a leg. Everyone in the room was in shock while Fareeha was still pulling the trigger of the out of charge pistol.

Fareeha stopped pulling the trigger as she saw the masked man leaning his back on the crates and holding down his wound, “Did I get him” she asked when Angela’s slapped Fareeha hard.

Kneeling down, Angela shook her head and said “I can’t do this here, he needs a hospital, take him back to the base” wiping her hand, she turned to look at Fareeha when she said “We’ll talk about this later”

Walking out, Fareeha asked McCree “what did I do?” to which McCree only gave her the “You fucked up” face, while carrying the wounded soldier back to the aircraft.

The aircraft was silent, for the reason that Angela refused to talk to Fareeha, McCree or Lena, her eyes were only intended to the mysterious wounded man that Fareeha not long ago shot at least twenty times

Noticing the wounds slow closing, Angela had a suspicion that this soldier joined the Soldier Enhancement Program, which must be the reason why he’s still alive even though Fareeha unloaded a full charge of pulse munitions on him.

“Alright loves, we’re at the base” Lena said in the intercom. “Jesse, please carry this man to the med bay. I have to meet with Winston” the man nodded and carried the soldier inside.

Angela was thinking why the man’s body regenerated even without the use of medical equipment, walking inside Winston’s lab. She called for him “Winston, we need to talk”

The gorilla then stopped whatever he was tinkering at, at the table and adjusted his glasses “What is it Angie?” the gorilla sat when Angela sat at the chair.

“We have captured the Soldier, what do we do?” she asked as Winston looked at the camera, “Its best that we ask him what his intentions are and why did he steal the equipment in the old base, and possibly if he cooperates, we recruit him”

“Any concerns Doctor?” Winston said while he opened a jar of peanut butter, “Yeah, there’s one concern that I want to ask”

“Do you have a list of people who joined the SEP?” Winston in a sigh said “yeah why?” Angela’s eyes lit up when she said “I need all the information regarding the soldiers who joined, and what their enhancements were”

Winston standing up took a tablet and opened the documents regarding the Enhancement Program of United Nations handing it over to her, Angela’s eyes lit up “Thank you Winston, I’ll be going now” heading out, Angela read over all the files in the folder.

Grabbing Fareeha’s report on the attack in the Swiss HQ, she compared every one last candidate when one match was found

_Name: John “Jack” Morrison_

_Age: 25_

_Status: Alive_

_Unit: United States Military Delta Force Division_

_Rank: Captain_

_Attending Physician: Doctor Mallory Sullivan_

_Remarks: Physically well, no sign of Mental Deficiency, no sign of stress, no apparent drug use, fit for the Soldier Enhancement Program_

_Note: Our test shows that Captain Morrison has excelled in the field without the SEP, due to his intense training when he started; He gladly accepted the offer saying ‘if this is for the good of all, I’d gladly do it’_

_The enhancements we had given him excessively increased his muscle mass to 75% to what he used to look back when we had interviewed him._

_Notes on the enhancements that he received: He had increased stamina, we tested his stamina to the track and he made fifty laps before he broke a sweat._

_Moving on to the weights, when we made him lift 150 kg’s of weight, he was completely fatigued but after the enhancements, not only did he lifted a hundred and fifty, but he actually deadlifted a 68 short ton tank, that is remarkable to his young body._

_Status on the scenario range: we tested his capabilities and it turned out that when he sprints, every step he made makes little to no detection from the motion tracker that we had, it feels like he’s not even there to begin with._

Matching the doctor’s reports to the written report from Helix, she had a hypothesis that this soldier 76 is her Jack, the Jack that she lost. And the father of her son, crying from this thought Angela ran towards the med bay.

McCree who chained the soldier’s hand in the rail of the bed was slowly recovering when she said “McCree please leave me for a while” looking puzzled, Jesse agreed but telling her to call for help if **that** man attacked her. Nodding at him, he left and waited outside.

“Alright, I just need to close the biggest wound on his chest” grabbing a medical gel on the cabinet, Angela rubbed it around the wound, noticing the rapid closure and cleansing of the wound, she proceeded on checking at the man for broken bones

She was left with the open thought of opening the mask, sighing she went through to her plan and inspected the visor for any button or anything to open, when a hand held her by the wrist, yelping in surprise, Angela suddenly went silent when the man asked

“Where am I?” the man’s voice was deep and angry when Angela replied, “Y-you’re in Overwatch’s Gibraltar base” hearing the sigh behind his mask, he said “I thought Overwatch was closed, Petras act remember?”

“Y-yes, it’s closed but the world really needs us more than ever” she heard him chuckle when he said “Heroes eh? You’re not and you will never be, you were branded terrorists, freaks, you’re no different than me” sitting up from the bed, he noticed a cuff on his wrist.

“W-what is this?” pulling it he turned to Angela and said “take this damn cuff off of me, or I swear I will….” He stopped, when Angela fiercely said “Or what Jack?” the soldier looked at her and said “what did you call me?”

“I called you Jack, that’s your name right? Jack Morrison” the soldier stopped when he realized that his so called cover was blown, “Answer me, is your name Jack Morrison?” he calmly sighed and proceeded on taking off his mask while saying “I guess this piece of shit didn’t help either” tossing it at the floor, Angela proceeded on slapping him again and again until his face grew a deep shade of red.

“You bastard, you left me with a son, I don’t know what to do, I didn’t know what to say to your parents, I didn’t know where to go I…. I…” tears flowing, she said “you could just have said something to me; you could have just given me a clue if you’re alive or not, you could have just ran away with me, this will never happen”

“If I have given you a clue, what will you do? Kiss me and tell me it’s alright?” Angela was disarmed when Jack said “Angela, everything that happened was a mistake, I was a big mistake and you know I know it, you just made me believe that everything happens for a reason”

Banging his free hand on the cold metal examination table, Jack’s innate anger exploded while Angela just cried in front of him.

“One day you’re in the top of the world, the next day you’re crashing down, don’t you realize it? I’m a complete fucking failure” ripping the cuff off the table, Jack stood up and said “Angela, I know you loved me because I was different than other people, you saw the good that others can’t see”

“The world we live in is filled with lies, but you. You were the only one who kept on being honest and I am grateful for that but I’ve lost my trust in this world so why do you keep on telling me I can fix this? Telling me it’ll be alright when it’s not”

“The Jack I know isn’t like this, please Jack let me help you” Angela approached him as he bent down and picked his visor back up, sliding it to his face, Jack said with a gruff tone “The Jack you knew died a long time ago,  he was buried along with his hopes and dreams”

Back at Jack’s mind he was berating himself for telling Angela that their love was a lie or the child that he put in her womb was just an accident. No, Jack was happy that he had a son, and if given a chance, Jack will always say “I love you” to her but the situation’s changed.

“I just wanted our family to be complete again” Angela said with each sob “I just wish for you to go home to me, just hold me and our son, I wanted to tell you how much I missed you and how it killed me to see our child ask where you are, it’s very hard”

Clenching his fist, Jack couldn’t help but embrace Angela tightly, “I’m very sorry Angela, for everything, I… I was a coward, I was afraid of fucking up” he broke down in front of her; Angela was surprised that she saw Jack cry for the first time.

Angela’s warmth embraced Jack when she said “Jack, you know I’ll always love you and that will never change” cupping his cheeks, she smiled at him and kissed him in his forehead.

Their embrace was long enough when Angela said “Jack, I know this’ll be hard but if you could consider” her hands were fidgeting when she mustered up her words and said “would you consider rejoining Overwatch? Just for me, please”

Jack slowly raised his head and met with her eyes and said “Join Overwatch? What’s the point?” he then ignored her look when she said “Jack, the world needs us, please you can always think about it”

“You want me to convince you on joining?” Angela stood up and unlatched the mask that he was wearing “You do know I always get what I want, right?” she leaned at him and kissed the side of his lips

Sighing in defeat, Jack stood up saying “This recruitment better be worth it” unzipping his jacket, he flashed his half sad smile, Angela who recognized the smile said “It’ll be worth it”

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him, they kissed as Jack carried her, walking towards the door and he could feel her hypnotizing tongue lap his needy tongue, breathing with pleasure.

They burst inside the room, exchanging lust filled kisses and calloused hands fondled Angela’s rear, tossing her to the bed, Angela knelt while Jack still standing up kissed Angela.

With a comforting hum, Angela sighed and said “Loosen up the pants” one of her hands was holding Jack’s side and the other clawed his back, dropping the pants to the ground, Angela felt delight as Jack laid her to the bed.

Trailing kisses from belly to her neck, Jack without warning suddenly stopped, “What’s wrong?” Angela asked, “Angie, this is wrong, this…” Jack’s body wasn’t ready to be intimate again, he was very weary and having sex was not expected to his new lifestyle of shooting and being shot.

Angela knowing what’s wrong pulled the blankets and covered their naked forms, kissing his cheek she said “good night love” and wrapped her arms around him.

“Goodnight” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, please leave me Kudos, wanna follow me? please do subscribe. and if you would want to ask something or request a work, please do, I will gladly reply.  
> wanna ask a private question? visit me in Tumblr.  
> https://mistralthestoryteller.tumblr.com/


End file.
